


It's Waltz, Not Walz

by superscavenger



Series: #CreampuffWeek 2015 [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Waltzing, drunk!Hollstein, nod to smuttiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superscavenger/pseuds/superscavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4: Blame It On The Alcohol And Waltzing</p>
<p>The Zetas' Summer Break Party is not really Carmilla's cup of...blood.  So she invites Laura out for their own night of Summer fun.  This time she won't end the evening tied to a chair... it's a little early in their relationship for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Waltz, Not Walz

‘I’ve got a rather brilliant idea for tonight, cupcake.’

‘Yeah. The Zetas’ summer break party.’ Laura hurriedly tries to pick out something nice to wear. 

‘Cutie…how about we skip that tonight? How many of these have we been to now?’ You ask her, hoping you might sway your extremely uptight and stubborn girlfriend to go somewhere other than the twatfest that is a Zetas’ gathering.

‘Carm, come on, let’s have a good night with our friends!’

‘Can’t a girl catch a break? I just want to be with you tonight, Laura. I have something really nice planned.’

Laura sighs and looks at you, trying desperately to find some way to cling onto her idea of socializing.

She really can’t. It’s cute that she finds spending time with you so irresistable. 

But to be fair, you’re exactly the same way.

‘Fine. What’s the plan, you stupid vampire?’ 

You smile to yourself at her nickname for you. 

‘Well I was thinking we could maybe…look at the stars. Properly this time. No garlic or rope involved.’

Laura’s face shifts. A smile appears, then it changes into a beam. She runs over to you and jumps into your arms. 

You aren’t prepared but you manage to hold her up.

‘Champagne too.’

She giggles into your neck. 

‘Let’s go.’

She runs out of the room, already having had a glass of champagne with you. 

You can’t help but laugh at her endless energy as you follow in her wake. 

~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~

‘Soooo what was uhh, like to walz around a big room then?’

‘Walz?’ You give her a look. She’s already pissed out of her tiny skull. After her fourth glass. This is priceless entertainment for a 334 year old vampire like yourself. 

‘Yeah. The… the dancey thingy. Like weeeeee….wooooo…’ she starts to flail around in your arms as you lean on the hood of your car. You are literally trying to hold back a giggling fit. 

You sigh inside, because you don’t really get drunk. Your system tolerates a very high level before really affecting any vital signs. There are times when you thank the world for it, and others you don’t.

This is one of the latter.

You know there’s one thing that gets you drunk though. One of the strongest alcoholic beverages there is, and a couple of sips would put Laura right out of consciousness.

Absinthe.

You’ve got a little bottle in your glove compartment.

For once, you feel like being drunk and stupid. It’ll only ever really be fun with her.

‘Stay here a second sweetheart, I’m gonna just get something.’

~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~

‘Alright, creamcake…puff, you wanna know how to… wallllzzzz, as you call it?’

‘Ya!’ She says excitedly, looking attentively at you, your eyes starting to get a little hazy.

‘Hand on my shoulder, my hand goes here,’ you say brokenly, clutching her waist and squeezing a little, causing your tiny gay roommate to squeal and giggle like a child. 

You do exactly the same.

‘And a 1,2,3 a 1,2,3…’ you say less than eloquently, both of you trotting about on the grass, two very large blankets draped out a couple of metres away. 

It is only a matter of time before the human trips over your feet and you both topple over, landing on the blanket. Of course she’s hovering on top of you.

It’s so cliche, but you adore it.

She kisses you with a force you remember from the first time she kissed you, clutching the back of your hair after you came back from the dead and finally got the girl.

Her hands travel up your shirt and she quite quickly finds the blanket that’s pushed to the side, pulling it on top of you both as if she were sober. Your clothes are scattered around you when Laura’s head disappears under the blanket and you moan quietly, clutching her hair soundly and feeling pleasure spread through your legs already.

You don’t feel sorry for the birds and animals’ sleep you’re disturbing, because god, she is so goddamn good.

For a human.

She can make you moan, sigh, scream like nobody else in this world ever has.

If heaven were ever somewhere you could go, this would be it.

~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~

You wake up with Laura tucked easily into your side, quickly realising you’re both naked, only a blanket covering you both from the world. 

You extract yourself from your beautiful girlfriend’s embrace, and smile as you remember last night’s events.

Your head hurts a little, but it was goddamn worth it.

You’d be all good to stay here for a bit longer, but you can hear footsteps from a little distance - 100m, probably.

You forgot that the Amazon comes up this way every morning on her run.

‘Carmilla?’

Your head starts to ache a bit more now.

‘LAURA?!’

That wakes her up.

‘Oh…oh my god, Danny, okay this isn’t what it looks like -‘

‘Cupcake.’ 

‘It’s exactly what it looks like, isn’t it?’ Danny’s question is met by Laura’s rather embarrassed blush. Danny’s face is unreadable. You hate that you can’t read people sometimes.

You simply sigh, Laura instead making to cover herself fully in this awkward moment.

Before you can stop her, Xena whips her phone out and snaps a picture of you with just the blanket covering you.

Your fuming face just fuels her laughter.

‘You ever cross me again, dead girl, and this goes live on the Summer Society Facebook page.’ She locks her phone and runs off, laughing as she goes.

You just flip her off and turn back to Laura, who’s trying to hold back laughter after realizing that Danny was just laughing rather than angry. She falls back, her head resting against the bottom blanket.

‘Hey, come on, I gave you a great night last night and you laugh along with the giant? Not cool, creampuff.’

‘Oh hey, I’m sorry. C’mere.’ She pulls your head down and kisses you soundly, wincing as you pull back.

‘Damn, my head hurts.’

‘Blame it on the alcohol and the walllzzzing.’ You accentuate the word, and it makes Laura giggle. 

It lights up your entire day.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr: uselesslesbianvampqueen :)


End file.
